Tula (Prime Earth)
| Weight = 119 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = Atlantean | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Shop worker; formerly Regent of Atlantis, Captain of the Drift | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Bob Haney; Nick Cardy | First = Justice League Vol 2 #16 | Quotation = Talk of assassination has been passing around at the deepest levels. I assume the conspirators are loyalists of [[Orm Marius (Prime Earth)|'Orm']]. So eventually details of this scheme found their way... to his sister. | Speaker = Tula | QuoteSource = Aquaman Vol 7 30 | Overview = Tula Marius is the illegitimate daughter of the Atlantean military leader Orvax Marius and an unnamed mistress. Through her father's side Tula is the half-sister of Ocean Master and the step-sister of Aquaman. Like all Atlanteans Tula's heritage affords her with the abilities to survive in the crushing depths of the ocean. Nothing is known of her relationship with her father, who became King when he married Queen Atlanna. When her father died her brother Orm was crowned King. Tula served under Orm as the captain of the Drift, a covert team of Atlantean special-ops soldiers. When Orm was deposed by Tula's step-brother Arthur she briefly continued her role as captain of the Drift. Eventually she gained Arthur's trust so he promoted her to Regent of Atlantis. When Arthur was ousted from the throne by Atlantean extremist Corum Rath Tula was also arrested for siding with him. However Tula managed to escape captivity and journey to the surface. She now lives in Curry Lighthouse with her step-brother Arthur and works at the boatyard in Amnesty Bay. | HistoryText = Tula is Orm's younger half-sister on their father's side. She was a member of the Drift, and later a Drift Captain. Tula earned Arthur's trust after she admitted to participating in an aborted rescue of her brother and after she aided Mera in uncovering an assassination plot. Arthur later appointed Tula regent of Atlantis, when his duties as Aquaman took him away from Atlantis for extended periods of time. Tula's reign as regent was cut short due to a coup by Corum Rath, former leader of the Deluge, who believed Arthur's surface sympathies were too progressive and harmful to Atlantis. Tula traveled to Amnesty Bay with Mera and found a life among the surface dwellers. | Powers = * : The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. ** : She is also seen swimming fast enough to out pace a cloud of choking mist underwater, doing so allowed her to save Mera and strike back at her attackers. ** : Tula can crush large crabs, stab into armored opponents, drive her fingers into helmets and tear bars off cell doors. ** : Tula is able to withstand the huge pressures of deep ocean. ** ** ** *** : Tula is able to see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. *** : Tula's hearing is far greater than any human's. | Abilities = * : Tula is a trained captain of the Atlantean military. * : Tula is the leader of a subversive group of soldiers in the Atlantean military called The Drift. While membership of this group changes frequently, Tula is still adept in leading these men and women both above and beneath the sea. Tula excepts that most enemies will come to Atlantis from the land so she trains her soldiers for combat on the surface. * : The Drift, which Tula leads, is a group of subtle soldiers which are used for secretive measures in defense of Atlantis. She prefers to stay back and sneak up on her opponents rather than charging in. * : Tula, like all Atlanteans, is an adept swimmer. During combat she uses the tides to outpace her larger opponents and this style of combat is still useful above water where she maneuvered around Cyborg to plant a bomb on his back. * : As a trained soldier, Tula knows how to use Atlantean weaponry such as spears and pikes. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Seahorse: When traveling she uses her undersea mount which is a large seahorse. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Aquagirl#Tula | Links = }}